The invention relates to a cable duct which may be operationally connected to a wall opening in a switch cabinet.
In the case of cable ducts of this kind, the base body is screwed together with the outside wall of a switch cabinet, which on the one hand requires an additional tool and on the other hand the visual appearance of the switch cabinet is changed negatively.
It is the object of the present invention to simply improve the generic cable ducts in such a way that the attachment of cable ducts may occur in a simple manner and without any special tools.